forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Morwel
| reckoning = DR | dob = | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | parents = | spouses = | siblings = | children = | familyrefs = | dynasty = | start of reign = | end of reign = | predecessor = | successor = | successionrefs = | alignment1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = Chaotic good | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = | challenge3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = Chaotic good | challenge35 = 31 | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = | challenge5e = | class5e = | refs5e = }} Morwel ( ) was a celestial paragon and the eternal queen of the eladrin. She ruled from her personal demiplane, the Court of Stars, to which she was so closely connected that it might possibly collapse if she ever left it. She had had many consorts; her two primary consorts were Faerinaal and Gwynharwyf under the Great Wheel cosmology. Under the World Tree cosmology, she lived with Faerinaal on the Gates of the Moon. Description Morwel was an eternally youthful eladrin woman of impossible beauty. She most often appeared wearing a mantle of glittering stars and wielding a shining rapier. She could also take the form of a scintillating globe of light, which was just as much her true form as the humanoid one. Personality While embodying the ephemeral and prideful personality traits of the eladrin she ruled, Morwel still cared deeply for her people and always had their best interests at heart. She regularly hosted parties within her crystalline palace, but also discussed more serious matters with her councilors and consorts, whose advice she cherished. Abilities As a celestial paragon, Morwel was the equal of any archfiend and only the gods were a more powerful force of goodness. She had both bardic and sorcerous abilities and wielded her rapier with great skill. She could create a powerful protective aura akin to a combined magic circle against evil and minor globe of invulnerability at will, as well as slay evil creatures with her gaze. She could also become so beautiful that those who saw her were permanently blinded or even killed outright. Upon transforming into her globe form, she could use powerful ray attacks as well. Morwel was the only entity who could open or close portals to the Court of Stars. Not even the other gods of Arborea had the power to enter the demiplane without her express permission. These portals could open anywhere within Arborea at her command, even within the realms of deities. Relationships Throughout the centuries, Morwel has taken many lovers. One of her rumored occasional love-affairs was with the archomental Ben-hadar, prince of good creatures of elemental water. One of his servants, a massive serpentine sisiutl named Triusis guarded a portal from the Plane of Water to the Court of Stars. Morwel was also allied to a powerful brass dragon named Ronothere. Through him, she lent military aid to the cause of the archomental Zaaman Rul in his resistance against Imix in the form of squads of monadic devas, asuras, and firres. Appendix See Also * Titania Gallery Morwel Blood Wars.jpg|Queen Morwel, from the Blood Wars collectible card game. Morwel and Modron.png|Queen Morwel and a tertian modron, each of whom have appeared to a group of planar adventurers after a great battle. References Connections Category:Females Category:Queens Category:Rulers Category:Tulanis Category:Celestial paragons Category:Fighters Category:Wizards Category:Sorcerers Category:Members of the Court of Stars Category:Inhabitants of chaotic good alignment Category:Inhabitants of the Court of Stars Category:Inhabitants of Arvandor (layer) Category:Inhabitants of Aquallor Category:Inhabitants of Mithardir Category:Inhabitants of Arborea Category:Inhabitants of the Planes of Chaos Category:Inhabitants of the Upper Planes Category:Inhabitants of the Great Wheel planes Category:Inhabitants of the Gates of the Moon Category:Inhabitants of Ysgard (layer) Category:Inhabitants of Ysgard Category:Inhabitants of the Celestial Planes Category:Inhabitants of the Outer Planes Category:Inhabitants of the World Tree planes